Don't Cry
by PerfectlyClearly
Summary: Warning: Character Death. What if Hiccup wasn't the first to train a dragon? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first two-shot. This sad stuff won't be my usual form of writing, so stay with me! But just so you know, there is a Character Death.**

 **I do not own Httyd.**

 _*What **if Hiccup wasn't the first dragon trainer?***_

-–-

"Where are we **going!?** ", a small 8 year old Hiccup panted as he chased his best friend, Lordis, through the forest. "Stop talking! It's a suprise!", the dark-haired girl replied. Soon they reached a little cave and a clearing, not too far from the village. "Now Hicc, remember how we said we'd become the best dragon-slayers **ever?",** she asked and Hiccup nodded. "Well, I've found something better." She smiled, pale blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Hiccup felt a little scared, but Lordis's eyes made him feel...better.

He shrugged off the weird feelings, and asked,"So what's the big suprise?" And Lordis whistled. Then she grabbed Hiccup's hand said, very seriously, "Promise me you won't scream and run away." Hiccup locked their pinkies and stated, "I promise." She smiled. Then she called,"Cobra!" And out of the cave crawled a young, pale yellow and black Monstrous Nightmare.

"Lordis, watch out! Wait..." Hiccup warned, but then realized. Lordis gave Cobra a big hug."See Hicc? He won't hurt you, he's friendly!" She soothed, beckoning him over Hiccup was still kind of scared, but for his friend, he'd do it. When he was walking, he tripped, but Cobra caught him, and Hiccup was face-to-face with a dragon. "Wow", he breathed. The two kids played for a while, and then Lordis had the idea to fly! "C'mon let's fly Cobra!" She hopped on his back, and Cobra shot off, grabbing Hiccup and swinging him up to behind Lordis. Lordis giggled as they flew higher and higher. Hiccup held onto her and shrieked," **THIS IS DANGEROUS!".** Lordis calmly replied," Just open your eyes, you'll see!" She slowed Cobra to a glide, and he snorted, like he thought Hicc was rather wimpy.

They circled around Berk, and Hiccup took in the view. He wished he could tell the village, but they would always be dragon-killers. He also wished he could stay up there forever, with Lordis and Cobra, but the peace was soon disturbed.

 **I'm sorry if there's anything wrong, this is my first published FanFic, and the last chapter is coming. I will work hard to edit this. Also, I know it's short, but it's meant to be. It's a two shot.-CACD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I will space it out more. Please remember this is my first published fanfic though. I'll edit chapter one also.**

The kids had flown too close to Berk, and the villagers were panicking. " DRAGON INCOMING!" One shouted as they ran for their weapons, until another spotted the two children, and he screamed, " **IT HAS STOLEN OUR** **CHILDREN**!"

Up above, Hiccup panicked. Lordis tried to steer Cobra out of range, but he was out of control. Confusion broke out. The Berkians fired anything they could find, including a rather large bola. Torn between trying to calm Cobra and Hiccup, Lordis didn't see it coming. **WHAP!** Cobra was hit with the bola and Hiccup, along with Lordis, began to fall. Hiccup cried, he was terrified. "Lordi? HELP!" he screamed. Lordis shouted through the wind," Hiccup! We'll make it! Just grab my hand, don't cry."

They stretched their arms as far as they could go, and grasped hands. Green eyes met blue, and for a moment, they were safe. Somewhere above, Cobra let out a burst of fire and broke the ropes. He dove, determined to catch his riders.

Lordis pushed Hiccup into Cobra's wings, and they crashed into the trees. She snatched at his tail, hoping to grab on, but she was slapped to the side. She landed in the clearing, unmoving, her eyes open in her signature, determined, expression. Hiccup and Cobra untangled themselves, and scrambled over. "Lordi? Lordi, wake up! We made it, right?" Hiccup shook her, smiling, until he realized she was gone. His eyes watered, and he took her hand. Cobra licked her, but to no avail. He laid his head down and whimpered.

Suddenly, a Viking crashed through the trees. It was Lordis's father, Harv The Heedless. He stopped when he saw the scene before him, then flew into a rage. " **BEAST! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER! ARRRGGGHHH!"** He screamed, and hurled his axe. Cobra gave a last lick to Lordis, then took off. The axe landed harmlessly in a tree, and Hiccup still kneeled, still held her lifeless hand, and stared at Harv with a shell-shocked face. Harv walked over to the young boy and placed a hand on his shoulder as he knelt down.

For a while, their silent tears dripped on her dark tunic, until Harv gathered her in his arms and spoke in a low voice, "We mustn't cry anymore lad, she wouldn't want us to". Hiccup gazed into her pale blue eyes for the last time, and he felt that same feeling he always felt when he looked into her eyes. "Those..were the...last words she ever...said to me, and.. I didn't get to say goodbye..." He whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. Harv stood up, and slowly Hiccup followed, his eyes still wet. He glanced behind them as he walked away, glanced at the spot where she once stood.

Three days later Lordis had a small funeral. Harv, her mother Agnes, Hiccup, and Stoick. He never told anyone what actually happened, even after peace was made with Hiccup was older, he would visit Cobra, and talk to him about Lordis. His first friend, and, as he later realized, his first love. He remembered her always, and knew he would see her someday in the future.

 **To all those who have lost a loved one**

 **-Clearly.**


	3. Epilogue: Bittersweet Valentine

**THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION. I SIMPLY WANTED TO GIVE YOU AN EXTRA, AS I TOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE. BUT THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF THE STORY, MORE LIKE AN EPILOUGE. Also, Hiccup is old now. Like forty-fifty.**

 **777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Hiccup was visiting an old friend. Leaving Astrid and the others to care for Toothless, he tidied up an old boat and set sail. He was sailing to one particular island. A small one, albeit beautiful. It was not far from Berk, maybe 20-30 minutes by boat.

He anchored his boat on the sandy shore, and walked into the light forest. In his hand he clutched a small scroll, and in the other, some dragon nip. After a brisk walk, he arrived in a clearing, lush, colourful and sporting a small, bubbling brook. "She would love it here" he whispered, and a large dragon rustled through the trees. Cobra bounded out and snuggled into Hiccup, and they stood there, reminiscing the past.

He rubbed a hand through his graying hair, and sat on a log. He told his old friend Cobra about things going on at Berk, and once more invited him to stay. But Cobra always refused. Hiccup sighed and patted the yellow and black head. "You're a stubborn old creature, just like her." He chuckled softly, and Cobra snorted. Hiccup gave him some dragon nip, and then walked over to a flat stone.

 _In memoriam of Lordis Helga Jelmond_

 _A loved daughter, a loved friend who left this earth too soon._

 _May she forever live in our hearts, and the Halls of Valhalla._

Hiccup kneeled at the stone he had carved, and tears slid down his cheeks. "I miss you Lordis..." He blew a kiss to the stone, and then placed a yellow daffodil on it. He proceeded to tell her the happenings of Berk. He had one last thing to do before he left.

He unrolled the peice of parchment, and set it with the daffodil. It was a drawing. A young Lordis and Hiccup holding hands, laughing. Cobra's head peeked between them. But there was one thing that made it special. Hiccup had used dye to make the eyes glow with colour. Bright icy blue, vibrant forest green, and shining, blazing yellow. He smiled, and touched a wrinkled finger to her inked face. He slowly stood up, and. patted the sleeping Cobra, then headed back to his boat.

He would come again in six months, with a new flower, and new stories, and he would always make sure the picture was still there.

 _As Hiccup docked his boat on the piers of Berk, a black, excited dragon tackled him. Hiccup smiled, and rubbed the dragon's head, and hugged the five people standing nearby. "How did it go?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup smiled sadly. "It went well. My Lordis is still there." He patted his heart, and walked to his dragon. "Anyone up for a fly?" He hopped on, and soon there was a Zippleback, Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, and a Gronkle flying beside him in the spring sky._

 _High above in the halls of Valhalla, Lordis smiled._

 ** _Happy Valentines everyone! Hope you liked this. But know there is no more._**

 ** _Krazily, Clearly_**


End file.
